


The Doom Bell

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Doom bell, Jagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: So where the doom bell came from, courtesy of a super willing nearby spark.





	The Doom Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the week late event week: Mechanicsburg. I ended up no strictly sticking to Mechanicsburg, but the doom bell seemed close enough.

As Master Dragon reentered the town's main gates, the doom bell rang as it normally did when the Heterodynes were back in town. The army marched in behind him gleeful from the bloodlust remaining from the fortnight long excursion to the nearby towns for the fall tribute raids. A child watched on with their mother from the sidelines looking with an expression rivaling that of the jägers. The child looked up and asked “Mama, vhere's the doom bell come from?” The mother shrugged.  
“It vas long before hy was alive. Ho, but by bet the jägers know!” She spoke encouragingly and knelt down to her child. “You could go ask one, they love sharing their stories.” The child took to the ideas immediately and ran up to the returning party and tugged on the pant leg of one as he went by. The tall red skinned jäger with horns stopped and crouched to pick up the shrimplet.  
“Ho, und vhat iz hyu doink den?” He already knew, enhanced hearing makes accidental eavesdropping all the more common but the child looked so excited that he had gotten his attention.  
“Do you know how ve gota de Doom Bell?”  
He laughed, "ha, dat vas a goot day, has been useful fer odder tinks too.” He turned as to not damage the child's eardrums and yelled out loud enough for the back to hear. “Hoy Freiden! Hy tinks hy gots in shtory fer hyu!” He readjusted the child so that they weren't just being dangled from under their arms, instead straddling his hip. A shriek of delight sounded from the middle-ish of the crowd and jumped up to get out. Freiden latched her long fingers around a roof drain on a house and took to the roofs to get over, dropping down right in front of them.  
“Vhat shtory? Mine favorites iz de vun about mine hat, und de sekret society ov sucker feesh, or-”  
“Dey vas vonderink about de doom bell ecktually” he interrupted lest she would continue for hours.  
“Ooooo, hokay, so dis vas mebbe, only sixty yearz ago hy guess. Red fire eet vent by so qvick. Zo eet vas vun ov de for-fun raidz und ve vent to dis vun town dat had been tryink to take some ov de Heterodyne's land und ve couldn't haff dat happen…

The town was called Mitklingen and their spark was a upstanding man who solely worked with sounds and music, the walls and construction of the town gave such a perfect form for amplification that you could hear a mimmoths bones crunch on a kabob from four streets away. I don't know what his goal had been but we found him to be conducting some sort of construction with a metal structure, I don't know much about mechanics but it looked like it could probably destroy the town, there were giant hammers, some sort of cylinders like on those lava cannons and fun metal and fire throwing death rays, and plenty of loose wires and strings that would surely act as some sort of tension like the spring to the flaming hammers here. As soon as Tympanus saw it we took charge. He drove straight through the minions who were working on a giant metal disc that would've sliced the town in half had we not come to stop it. The bells from Tympanus's mount echoed through the city loud enough to crack the walls, the gates fell off their homes as we rode past. The battle was started as the pathetic townies ran about in terror. The town only made the screams sound better. I remember shredding through this one guy and turning him into ribbons. The Heterodyne found the spark behind it all and it all went dead silent when he grabbed him by his shirt and asked what he was doing on his land. He babbled like a pathetic shrimp when Tympanus threatened to use his head as a drum, arguing about how poorly that would work. They were locked in a battle of wits as the fighting continued around them, until the enemy cracked. Blood of one of his townies splattered all over him and he yelled out a cease fire from a voice augmentor he wore, we all froze except the locals. Despair, there was only despair as the boom captured our minds, crushing our souls and wills for a snap second. The Master naturally only smiled and set him down, joining him off of his mount, still looking over the shorter man. With the helpful persuasion of a miniature sound frequency vibrator placed over his head and facing the weak ground beneath him, he willingly agreed to fashion a device of similar if not better effects for the Heterodyne. We stayed right there for the duration of the whole 40 days it took to fashion the device, during which Tympanus re-worked and fashioned the evil device they we're building into a useless pile of scraps, keeping all the interesting his in one of the carts. By the time the device the spark was building, there was a series of inlaid sound canceling transmitters through the walls, some of which I placed expertly. The spark gifted the new out fashioned bell and hammer as a peace offering, the fool, and we walked out calm as a giant sleeping owl spider. Behind us BOOM! the weird construction thing the Master re-worked had completely levelled the town into a crater with the walls intact and insurmountable! The devices in the walls activated and the slowly crumbling town went silent. The Spark shouted behind us with no sound and the Master swore he would never attack, allowing that Mitklingen stopped their efforts and continued their work with existential material.  
Ve valked avay mit hour prize, knowink dat promize vould be broken verra soon.”

The child looked down in aw then blinked. “Vait, if de Bell vasn't gotten fer anouncening de Masters, vhat vas it used for?”  
“Iz pronounced announcink, sweetie, und dats a whole odder shtory”


End file.
